


螺旋阵（3）

by lemom_melon



Category: bw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemom_melon/pseuds/lemom_melon





	螺旋阵（3）

魏什么开始避开白小龙。  
又或者说，他们开始互相有意避开对方，即便在走廊之中迎面碰上也没有任何表情，当做互不相识那样擦身而过，但每当路过对方身边之后魏什么总会停下来看着那个人逐渐远去的背影，也仅仅只有背影而已。  
魏什么心里很难过，白小龙在这里总是独来独往，其他的拳手看他总带着三分畏惧七分厌恶，他们背地里议论他时叫他疯子叫他怪物叫他衰神，魏什么几次都忍不住想和其他人争执，但都默默压了下去——因为被对方吓到而逃走，轻易就背叛自己所说过的绝不放开对方的诺言，好像再怎么想为他抱不平都是惺惺作态。  
说到底，自己不过也是自私懦弱，和别人又有什么差别？  
魏什么穿过长廊走进等候室，今天终于又轮到他上台，与他对决的正是曾经发生过争执的刀疤男，他朝着对方点点头，却只换回一声冷笑。  
这也无妨，魏什么蹲坐在墙边，这是他来到这里的第二场比赛，今天是他进入地下赌场的第十天，但他却还未找到任何有关于甄拳王的讯息，他不在意一场比赛的输赢，他只想尽快找到自己要营救的目标，然后......将他带离这角斗场一般的魔窟，带回到阳光之下。

据说刀疤男曾当过兵，他体格健壮，有一定的格斗技巧，并且异常狡猾。  
魏什么与他对上几招便有了较量，拼命击倒对方与他而言没有任何意义，倒不如早早将胜利拱手相让，他无意缠斗，露出几个破绽让对方钻了空子，面门上挨了几下，皆是不痛不痒的虚招，来势汹汹的狠手都被他轻易避了开，眼看着对方又冲过来，暗自算计着不如就倒在这略显强硬的一拳之下，魏什么放弃了格挡，下颚结实地挨了这一下。  
魏什么向后倒在身后简易搭起的绳索围栏上，身后汹涌的赌徒还在疯狂叫嚣着，有人从后面伸出手推搡着他，逼他站起来继续打下去，魏什么铁了心装作再战不能，顺着绳索坐倒在地上，刀疤男走过来，脸上带着蔑视的神情，接过不知是谁抛给他的酒瓶将其中的啤酒一饮而尽——  
在酒瓶朝着自己砸过来时魏什么还不明白对方为何会忽然下此狠手。  
但身体的本能还是让他抬起手臂去阻挡这一击，酒瓶与手臂相撞的刹那反而感不到疼痛，一切都像是慢动作一样，酒瓶的碎片扎进他的手臂之中，刀疤一击不中又再次挥舞着破碎的酒瓶至他面前，完全没有任何格斗技巧，他只是下意识地用手臂将头护住，直到看见眼前鲜血淋漓才发现痛觉已让他的小臂失去知觉，刀疤男扔下酒瓶，拎着他的衣领将他提起来，狠狠几拳根本无力阻挡，眼前有些发暗，嗓子一片腥甜，魏什么猛咳了一声，将口中的血喷在刀疤男的脸上，紧接着抬起一脚踢向那人毫无遮挡的腹部，刀疤男一时吃痛松开了手，刚想继续抓住逃离的人，却被灵巧闪了过去。  
虽然不懂为何，但魏什么知道对方不是要赢了自己，而是要自己的命。  
他虽对输赢无执念，却绝对不能死在这里。  
不过是片刻的喘息，刀疤男便再次扑来，魏什么索性不去避开，也同样向着对方而去，他喷出的那一口血阻挡了刀疤男的视线，正面虚晃几招后魏什么抓住一个空档闪身至刀疤男背后，右臂扼住对方的脖颈，左膝狠狠顶向对方膝窝，迫使其半跪在地上，窒息感令刀疤男拼命挣扎，向着身后毫无章法地乱打一气，魏什么咬着牙挨住那些拳头，直到再也没有力气维持下去才松开对方缓缓跪倒，刀疤男被勒昏过去，裁判和赌徒们都目瞪口呆地看着场上的惊天逆转，一时之间竟是四下寂静。  
直到周围的欢呼声响成一片，疼痛感才再次回到魏什么身上，分不清是汗水还是血水流进他的眼睛里，他眨了眨眼睛，好像看到白小龙站在等候室那侧的小门边看着他——他的脸上没有笑意，只有怒意，眼前逐渐模糊，黑暗与光亮交错两次，魏什么看不清那个身影，恍恍惚惚想着自己大概只是看到了错觉，感觉到那错觉仿佛在靠近，他对着那个方向笑了笑，然后才舍得失去意识倒下去。

别看魏什么长得高高大大，不笑的时候又颇能唬人，但内里却是柔软的性子。  
来M国卧底的国际刑警们因为任务特殊，偶尔背上一两条人命也算不得过错，但魏什么一直在尽量避免对其他人下狠手，他不喜欢伤害别人，宁愿自己多吃苦，反正他即便吃苦也只会对着周围的人笑得灿烂，就算再痛也不会被人发现。  
只是夜深之际，他还是那个怕疼的孩子，独自躲在梦中啜泣。  
梦中他总是回到小时候，浑身是伤地躺在空旷无人的仓库里，静静地等待着救援，或是死亡。  
当时有警察赶来将他救出那里，从此之后他便下定决心去解救像自己一样的人，而实际上，或许还没人能将他从那场梦魇之中救出来，所以他总是重复着同样的一场噩梦。  
唯一可以期盼的只有这次的梦可以尽快醒来。

魏什么睁开双眼，眼前是一片黑暗，黑暗之中，白小龙正在注视着他。  
他张了张口，却发现嗓子哑得发不出声音，对面的人用指尖轻轻拭去他在梦中流出的泪，脸上的表情却比他的还难看，魏什么猜他在担心自己，立刻换上他最擅长的笑容来遮掩痛苦。  
白小龙用手捂住魏什么的眼睛，俯下身亲吻他脸上的每一寸，这并非宣誓占有欲的吻，更像是借此来确认他的存在感，每次都是轻轻地触碰之后便飞快地离开，湿润的液体滴落在魏什么的脸上，他很清楚这并非是自己的泪，他用舌尖将那落在自己唇边的泪滴舔入口中，泪是苦的，溶在口中却变成了甜的，他看不到那个人哭的样子，却在心里一遍又一遍地描摹着对方的模样，一遍比一遍更为清晰。  
有什么从胸口汹涌而出，他想抬起手臂抓住对方，想摸摸他的脸上是何表情，但疼痛感让他无法动弹，再没有吻落下来，除了遮住眼前的黑暗之外再也没有任何什么能证明对方依旧留在身边，魏什么担心他就要离开，几次张口后终于发出了声音，“不要走。”  
“不要走。”他对那个人说，“吻我。”  
没有回应，眼前仍是一片黑暗，白小龙的呼吸声仿佛近在耳畔，却又遥远到触不可及，就在魏什么以为对方就要离开的时候，柔软的触感压在他的唇上，呼吸交缠在一起，缱绻缠绵，撩人又磨人。  
禁锢着双眼的黑暗终于离开，眼前人的轮廓逐渐清晰，他稍稍抬起上身，握着魏什么的手贴近自己的心脏，震颤通过掌心复而传至魏什么的心房，鼓噪的频率趋近统一，他们相互注视着对方，却什么都没有说出口。  
不知过了多久，白小龙终于开口，“晚安。”  
像是催眠一般，在他说完这两个字之后，一阵困倦袭来，魏什么的眼皮发沉，在意识再次消失之前回答道，“晚安。”

一夜安眠。  
魏什么再次睁开眼睛时已是日上三竿，除了被人处理妥当的伤口之外，没有什么能证明昨晚有人曾于深夜之中拜访过他。  
有脚步声靠近，门被推开，赌场老板那个机器人似的助理面无表情地走进来，用他像是监控器一般无神却令人厌恶的双眼盯着魏什么看了片刻，摇了摇头，“不是你。”  
那个机器人离开了，魏什么紧跟对方的步伐走出房间，刀疤男的门口站着几个拳手在那里议论纷纷，魏什么靠过去，那些人都带着嫌恶走开了，他向着房间内看去，看到刀疤男死在自己的床上，他的脖子被人折断，以极为扭曲的姿势和肩膀形成诡异的角度，魏什么被这惨状吓得向后一退，撞到了身后的人，他回过头，看到白小龙正面色阴沉地站在那里。  
“是你干的？”他与对方拉开距离，不知为什么，他认为面前的人就是下此狠手的人。  
白小龙看了他一眼，没有任何表示，转过身离开了。  
这无异于默认。  
魏什么想追上去质问他怎么如此残忍，却又不敢质问，只好眼睁睁看着那个人逐渐走远。  
那个人就像是个谜团一样，每当他们相见一次便会展现出不同的面目，魏什么不了解究竟哪一个才是真正的他，却从自己的心跳声听出些别的讯息——  
比如，不知从何时起，他已经爱上了这个让人看不清的人。

伤口逐渐愈合，嫌隙却在逐渐扩大。  
刀疤男被人杀死的事情最终被压了下来，那日老板的女儿来到刀疤男的门口略带嫌恶地瞥了一眼，“赶快处理了，碍眼。”  
打手们将那具尸体拖出去，不知埋在了何处，原本这场骚动到此处便也算作是一个结局。  
但之后的一日魏什么路过白小龙的房门外，听到那赌场的大小姐颇为得意地对他说道，“你又欠了我一次，准备怎么报答？”  
魏什么没听到回答，屋内是一片沉默，他站了片刻，终于转过身离开了。  
他知道白小龙没有任何过错，对方只是遵守这个世界的游戏规则罢了，但那并非是他所在的世界的规则，他们有不同的生活方式，他又凭什么能把对方拉扯进自己所在的那个世界呢？  
正在魏什么失神之际，忽然又听到了另一间房间传来的交谈声。  
那里是刀疤男曾经住过的房间，说话的人是赌场的小头目和高级场的裁判。  
“你不知道，那个怪物现在越来越难控制，昨天在场上差点攻击我，还好我随身带着给他准备的麻醉剂。”这是那个裁判的声音。  
“哼！还说呢，那怪物刚刚杀了我的一个手下，一拳打在太阳穴，连多一口气都没得喘。”  
“偏偏老板还舍不得杀了他，这样下去我可不想再多干下去了。”  
“上面的人自然不管我们的死活。”  
“说到这里，你知道吗？老板也有麻烦了？”  
“什么麻烦？国际刑警的事？把那个怪物绑架来之后他就该想到，不过那些不要命的国际刑警哪个不是竖着进来横着出去？不用这么大惊小怪。”  
“这次可不是，听说是那个人。”  
“那个人？咱们这个小赌场还能进的了那个人的眼里？”  
“这谁知道？我不过是听一个有点关系的赌客说的，不然前不久谁敢那么大胆子直接在场子里开枪杀人？”  
“你说的有理，那件事最后竟也就这么不了了之，就跟这个倒霉蛋一样。”  
“这个倒霉蛋是自讨苦吃，竟敢对大小姐动手脚，死都是轻的了。”  
“切！你知道什么？他哪有胆子得罪大小姐，他得罪的是大小姐瞧上的那个小白脸。”  
“你是说......”  
“别说别说！这话从谁嘴里走漏出去就等死吧。”  
“啧，大小姐成日里追着那个小白脸东跑西跑，真是让人看不顺眼，最好能修理修理他，不用弄死，让他吃点苦头就够了。”  
“吃苦头？我倒是有个法子。”  
魏什么刚想凑近去听，便感到有人从赌场老板的办公室方向走过来，赶忙离开了那扇门边，回到自己的房间，正当他准备关上门的时候，那个机器人似的助理抵住他的门，也走了进来。  
“你？”魏什么警惕地看着来者。  
对方极快地掏出一把钥匙和一管麻醉剂塞进他的手中，“我叫阿海，是你的接头人。”

仅凭贾混混的身份自然不足以进入地下赌场内部，而娱乐部的调查情报也只能停留在甄拳王疑似失踪的场合，真正调查出其身处位置的人实际是一位深藏不露的线人，他并非卧底，但却自愿为国际刑警提供情报，魏什么在进入这里之前所唯一知道的信息就是那个线人叫阿海，会在他进入地下赌场之后主动进行联系。  
但他在这里等了将近一个月，却并没有等到这个线人，起先他已做好了最坏的准备，却没想到峰回路转，这人竟然出现了。  
根据阿海所说，他们所提到的怪物果然就是甄拳王，但因为注入过多控制神经的药物令对方已完全精神失常，变为只知不断攻击的怪物，只有特定的麻醉剂能让他变得安静下来，但时效也不过一个小时，所以魏什么要想将甄拳王救出此地，必须在进入他的房间后一小时内将其带至赌场范围外的接应点，而他的机会有且只有一次，便是明日。  
“明天有什么特别的事情？”在对方将甄拳王被关押的位置图交给他之后，魏什么忍不住问。  
“神。”阿海吐出这一个字，他的表情严肃，仿佛自己真的再说起令人敬畏的神明一般。  
“神？”魏什么反问。  
“他得罪了神，要遭到惩戒。”  
魏什么不知道M国的黑道之中原来如此信仰虔诚，竟然相信神降惩戒之说，但既然如此，就不该干伤天害理的事情。  
阿海听了他的疑问，只是摇头，“如果你继续留在M国，就早晚有机会明白。”  
“但念在相交一场，我希望你永远不会遇到这个机会。”  
能让那个胆敢在赌场老板眼皮子底下当线人，明目张胆与国际刑警接头，总是木着一张脸的机器人一样的人脸上浮现出不敢提及的惊惧表情，不知那个“神”究竟是何方神圣。  
不过与他无关。

阿海离开后，魏什么将钥匙和麻醉剂小心翼翼地收在自己的床铺夹层之下，他在房间之中绕了两圈，本想告诉自己早些休息，明日想必有一场恶战即将来开帷幕。  
但他躺在床上，闭上眼，却根本无法入睡。  
欺骗不了自己，魏什么重新站起身，他想去问问白小龙，想让他和自己一起离开。  
走廊中此时空空荡荡，刀疤男的房间已经悄无声息，魏什么走到白小龙的房门外，忽然有些迟疑，他不知那大小姐是否已经离开了。  
但下一秒，他还是推开了门。  
没有人，没有大小姐，也没有白小龙，只有孤零零的灯悬挂在天花板上，照在魏什么身上，打出一道孤单的影子。  
忽然想起裁判与小头目的那番对话，恐惧感在他心底蔓延，还不等有所反应，头顶的灯忽然熄灭，门被人狠狠撞上，魏什么刚刚回过头，有人在他身后勒住了他的脖子。  
他用手肘击向身后的人，被那人灵巧地躲过去，还不等二次出击，有针头扎入他的脖颈，力气瞬间被抽离，他向前跪倒，那勒住他的人顺势将他压在地上，一口咬在刚刚注射过药剂的地方，犬齿摩挲着颈上的软肉，舌尖在那里打着转，像捕获猎物的吸血鬼一般享受着魏什么脉搏跳动。  
“你是谁？”魏什么命令自己冷静下来，询问伏在身后的人，没有回答，只有越来越粗重的喘息和打在耳畔的热气，臀缝处有灼热的硬物紧贴着，背后的人的意图昭然若揭。  
魏什么想逃离这种状态，却发现自己提不起半分力气，心底暗骂一句，嘴上却说起了好话，“这事好商量，但至少咱们也得上床不是吗？直接在地上来，你不嫌硌得慌我还难受呢。”  
正忙着啃咬他侧颈的人听了这话稍稍停顿了一下，然后便是更加疯狂地一阵啃噬——野兽本能，比起纾解欲望，更重要的是征服感，虽然心理测写课魏什么经常打瞌睡，但该学的那些知识倒也好好地记住了。  
只可惜心理侧写对付身后的变态没有用。  
挣扎不得，魏什么在心里下定决心等到药效褪去之后一定要狠狠揍一顿这个疯子。  
他正想着，那疯子忽然停下动作，不知从哪里抽出一截子黑布蒙在了他的眼睛上，原本便看不清眼前的一切，此时更陷入更深黑暗，这令魏什么心中的恐慌加重，身后的男人将他扶起来放在床上，开始扒他的衣服。  
“别……”纵然做好最坏准备，但此事放在任何人身上都绝不能安然接受，魏什么想挣扎，但这动作没有对那人造成任何阻碍，很快，他的身上的衣服便被扒的一件不剩，那个人稍稍离开了片刻，他听到有衣物落在地面的声音，同样光裸的躯体覆上来，那人的体温可以称为烫人，相蹭的皮肤上如同跳跃着迸溅的火星，濡湿的触觉自下颚处起始，一路缠绵蔓延至胸前，轻柔的触动变为啃咬，魏什么感到胸前敏感的位置传来一阵又一阵介于痛与痒之间的触感，喉咙深处涌出一声闷哼，他不愿意承认身上的变态激起了他的情欲，紧咬住下唇生怕溢出一丝一毫的呻吟。  
但身体的反应骗不了人，他知道自己此刻与那人是名副其实的坦诚相对，任何一点身体的变化都瞒不过对方，那人的一只手顺着他的小腹向下滑去，指腹内侧的茧子剐蹭在皮肤上，这种略带粗粝的触感更能勾起情欲涌动，魏什么强迫自己想些别的事情分散注意力，比如这个人一定经常用枪，他手上的茧子便是长期握枪留下的。  
但下一刻他很快明白这不过是徒劳无功，因为当那人用细长的手指轻轻摩挲着已分泌出液体的前端时，他根本无法思考除了欲望之外的其他事情。  
冲击自下而上冲腾，在那人灵巧的手指之下跳动，魏什么必须要死死咬住嘴唇才能逼得自己不去叫出声，等他熬过一阵又一阵地冲击后，从空白之中恢复意识，才注意到已经有血腥味涌入他的口腔之中。  
那个变态此时已经架开他的双腿，在麻醉剂的操纵下，他没有任何反抗的可能，任由自己在对方面前保持洞门大敞的羞耻姿势，这让他忽然想起自己在很久之前梦到的那个关于失业失恋失身的梦，梦里他变成了女孩子，身着公主裙被一个面目模糊的男人压在墙上一遍又一遍的贯穿，醒来时他回想起这个梦只觉得荒诞到好笑，现在他却根本笑不出来，甚至连咒骂都没有力气，他曾根据指腹内侧的茧子判断出那人是个用枪的好手，但此刻，那人正用真正属于他的“枪”紧抵着他最隐秘的位置，逐渐向内深入。  
未经扩张便进入对于他们来说都不是件容易事，魏什么感到下面一阵撕裂般的疼痛，没有任何的润滑，那个人便这样强硬地进入了，而比这更让他痛苦的是自尊心被人践踏，他本以为自己做好了准备迎接最令他痛苦的折磨，却还是低估了这事对他的影响，当感到异物一寸一寸深入时，他仿佛听到面前这人无声的嘲笑。  
眼泪顺着眼角落了下来，浸湿了蒙在眼上的黑布，疼痛感让他终于无法继续紧咬住嘴唇，但想要呼喊时却化作了无声，原来在疼痛最深的时候，声音反而发不出来，他大口呼吸着空气，感到自己或许就要被这样撕裂成两半，甚至会直接死去，浑身都是汗水，他想他现在大概像极了一条鱼，一条躺在案板上等待着被开膛破肚的鱼。  
但他当然不会因此而死。  
对方的凶器已埋入他的体内，原以为这便是一切煎熬的尽头，但这其实才是开始，刚刚喘息片刻，那人便大幅度地动作起来，开始还是痛苦，但当对方不经意地顶在他身体中的一点时，前所未有的快感席卷了他的中枢神经。  
猝不及防地发出一声哀婉，之前被对方玩弄着释放过一次的物件又有了抬头的意思，来不及咬住嘴唇，那人便坏心眼地又一次顶过去，意识飞散至九霄云外，在漆黑一团之中，魏什么眼前却出现了一个人的轮廓。  
大脑之中一片混沌，身体不自觉地随着那人的动作迎合着，被欲望操纵着的人连眼前的黑布何时被撤下都恍然不知，直到又一次释放之后，魏什么看着眼前的一切才忽然恢复了神志，然后便随即陷入更深的迷障之中。  
那个埋在他体内的人并不是别人，正是白小龙。  
可对方眼神之中满是迷茫，正上下打量着他的身体，直到看到他们身体的交合处才忽然惊醒一般，红晕自他的脸上浮起，但此时魏什么也感到对方埋在自己体内的那物又硬了些，这让人有些难堪，他侧过脸不去看对方的眼睛。  
没有再发生他所想象的事情，白小龙从他的身体之中退出，带出一些液体——那是对方刚刚留在他体内的。  
“我……”白小龙的眼神慌乱，或许是注意到了魏什么身上过分明显的吻痕，这让他的视线不敢多做停留，连忙拾起散落着的衣服盖在魏什么身上。  
挡住了自己的战绩，白小龙终于稍稍平静了些，他深呼一口气，重新看向魏什么，“对不起。”  
魏什么彻底搞不清眼前的状况了。  
白小龙没有解释刚刚的事情，只是默默牵起他的手，“我……”  
他像是下定很大的决心之后才开口，“我爱你。”  
刚刚被眼前的人强势地占有，紧接着又收获了对方的告白，魏什么感觉有些缓不过劲儿来，他花了些时间来理解这件事，却总是想不明白。  
但有一样事情他可以肯定，他也爱他。  
所以他回握住对方的手，对着他笑了笑，故意用打趣的口气说道，“你要是直接跟哥哥说，哪还用让我吃这些苦头。”  
白小龙摇了摇头，强调一样又重复了一遍，“我爱你。”  
魏什么看着他，正想要回应，却听到那个人自语似的低喃了一句，“……不该伤害你。”

经过改良的麻醉剂效用时间很长，魏什么在床上躺了许久还是觉得浑身软绵无力，彼时白小龙正在帮他清理身体，对方与方才的态度截然不同，下手极为温柔，只要魏什么有任何动作，就会凑过来观察他的表情——实在难以想象就是他在黑暗之中袭击了自己。  
魏什么看着白小龙的侧脸出了神，等到再回过神之后发现已经被对方盯着看了许久。  
刚刚被进入时都只让他感到愤怒和不甘，此时单是被对方看着却让他忍不住慌了手脚，心脏扑通扑通地乱跳，魏什么移开视线，注视着身侧的墙壁，“你……你怎么……”  
白小龙扳着他的脸转向自己，“我着了别人的道儿才会做出刚刚的事情，但你放心，我绝不会饶过他的。”  
他说这话时既无咬牙切齿，也未曾带着狠劲，语气平淡得像是陈述事实，但魏什么却觉得有些可怕，他想起惨死的刀疤男，心下一惊，“我还好好的，过去的事就算了吧。”  
白小龙没回答，只是紧紧地盯着他，像是要把他的模样刻在自己心里一样。  
魏什么被看得心慌意乱，竟产生一种即将就要分别的错觉，他怕这预感成真，赶忙说起自己的来意，“其实我想……我想带你走。”  
白小龙的神色变了变，魏什么抢在他开口前继续说，“我因为一些原因要救走一个人，据说明天赌场里会有大的变故，所以……总之这些不重要，我只想问问你，你愿意跟我一起离开这里，离开M国吗？”  
白小龙没有回答。  
魏什么以为他不想离开，连忙补充道，“你要是不想离开M国，我们……”  
“好。”没有再等他继续说下去，白小龙低下头轻吻着他的手指，“我陪你。”  
魏什么点点头，他把这句话当作承诺，轻轻勾住对方的小指，“说定了。”  
白小龙还没回答，魏什么忽然大叫了一声，“糟了！我还有东西忘在房间里，可麻醉剂的效用没过……”  
“我帮你去拿。”白小龙看见他这有些冒失的样子难得地笑了起来，“东西在哪里？”  
“在我床铺下的夹层里……”魏什么迟疑了一下，“里面有个小木盒，你可千万别打开。”  
“好。”白小龙站起身，魏什么看着他即将离开的背影，忽然产生了一丝不舍。  
“小白……”他叫住他，那个人回过头看过来，魏什么感觉自己患得患失的有些矫情，赶忙对着对方笑了笑，“没事，快去快回。”  
白小龙点了点头，打开门走了出去，魏什么独自注视着黑暗，一直注视到眼睛酸涩，他稍稍闭了闭眼睛。

合上眼睛不过片刻，耳边传来的爆炸声便将魏什么惊醒，他坐起身，发觉麻醉剂的药效已经过去，除了四肢有些发沉之外便没什么其他的副作用了。  
白小龙还没有回来，外面嘈杂得可怕，魏什么跑出去，一群人从准备室的方向跑向赌场老板的办公室那侧，这群平日里不怕死的拳手和打手都像被吓破了胆，像是逃避什么的追逐，魏什么朝他们身后看去，正看到一个披头散发的庞然大物追在他们后面，虽然长相与从前发生了极大变化，魏什么还是认出那便是自己一直在找的甄拳王——对方果然一副失去理智的怪物模样，喉咙里不断发出怒吼，只要抓住身边的人就是一阵撕扯，一个打手便是这样被活生生扯下一条手臂。  
魏什么四处望去，跑来跑去的人不少，但并没有白小龙，他想逆着人群去阻挡甄拳王，想回到自己的房间去寻找白小龙，但那些疯了一样逃命的人却把他推着一起往更内侧而去。  
魏什么拼命推开那些挤着他的人，推搡之间难免发生肢体碰撞，但他终于挤到人群较为松散的位置，甄拳王近在眼前，他正在拼命撕扯着手里的人，像是淘气的孩子在破坏无辜的玩具，惨叫声不绝于耳，魏什么脚下一滞，身后忽然又是巨大的爆炸声，整个地下都为之震颤，这次爆炸从内侧而来，几个跑的快的人都被炸的肢体模糊，强大的冲击波将魏什么向前推倒，等到余震消散之后，他睁开眼睛，忽然发现手边的地面裂开一条缝隙。  
又是一声凄厉惨叫，魏什么抬起头，发现在他前面的人被甄拳王扯着头发揪了起来，甄拳王已经彻底失了神智，他的眼睛通红，一口咬在那人裸露的肩膀上，撕扯下一块肉嚼进嘴里，眼前的景象如同人间炼狱，魏什么张大了嘴巴，难以置信地倒抽了一口凉气。  
他不确定自己是否还要救对方出去。  
或者说，他也根本没办法制止这个变成了野兽的人类。  
在他发呆的当口，那个可怜的人已经被甄拳王虐杀至死，尸体被随意丢在一侧，魏什么站起身来与甄拳王面对面对峙，还没等他有所动作，脚边便是一阵松动，裂缝已不断扩大，他脚边的一块地板凹陷下去，一个重心不稳，甄拳王抓住了他的手臂，魏什么努力向后撤步想要摆脱这种控制，发了狂的人形野兽一口咬在他的小臂上——刚刚那人的惨状仿佛还在眼前，魏什么只觉得自己也要被活生生叼下一块肉来，甄拳王忽然松开了口，惨烈的吼叫声犹如受伤的野兽，他的身体委顿下去，白小龙从他的身后出现。  
“小白......”魏什么从甄拳王身上跨过去，一把搂住眼前的人，对方满身都是血污，不知刚刚经历过什么，白小龙也回抱住他，两个人用尽力气将自己与对方紧贴在一起，周遭一切吵闹都仿佛消失了一般，除了彼此的心跳声，他们什么也感觉不到。  
也许不过是一瞬，又也许已过了许久，他们终于松开了彼此，魏什么刚想开口，就被白小龙握住了手臂，那上面留着一条极深的咬痕，血肉模糊的样子尤为瘆人，鲜血止不住地向外涌着，身边没有止血的东西，白小龙摘下自己的发带来简单地帮他包扎好伤口。  
等到对方终于停止了动作后，魏什么拉住他的手，“我们走。”  
白小龙看着他，轻轻地笑了，“等着我。”  
说完这句话，他便将魏什么向后一推，身后的地板不知何时早已裂出大洞，他从那个洞口掉下去，落在一具软绵绵的躯体上，周围是水流的声音，一道探照灯照过来，他看向那个拿着灯的人——是阿海，他也认出了魏什么，赶忙冲过来将他扶起来，“这是赌场下的地下水道，警察们这就赶到。”  
魏什么麻木地点点头，紧接着便望向自己刚刚落下来的洞口。  
他望了那里很久，久到他的脖子都举到酸疼，久到警察已经赶到，久到他们拉扯着他，告诉他上面除了尸体以外什么都不剩了，他都不愿意低下头。  
那个人难得地对他笑了，对他说等着我，但他等了这么久，却为什么还是等不到呢？  
魏什么看着绑在自己手臂上的红色发带，明明脸上在笑，眼泪却流了出来，他把头埋在膝盖之间，隐藏自己压抑不住的抽泣，用只有自己能听到的声音骂那个人，“骗子。”  
他很后悔，为什么那个骗子对他笑的时候，自己没有凑过去，再吻一吻他呢？

tbc


End file.
